LA CONVENCIÓN DE LOS SUPERMALOS
by Selegna Ailaht
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente juntáramos a Kaiba, Lex Luthor, Vegeta, Salem, Alf, Voldemort, Lord Vader, Naraku y a los Malfoy en una gran convención de Supervillanos? Seguramente un montón de tarugadas.
1. HACIA KAIBA

LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERMALOS

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ( a excepción de "Miguel" y "Nola" ) nos pertenecen.

¡Hola!, Selegna Monte Mejilla y Ailaht Vendida I. Regalada les presentamos a nuestras locuras: ¡LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERMALOS! Y ¡LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERBUENOS!... Dos historias cómicas en una; así que les recomendamos leer ambas para entenderlas completamente y de paso reírse más, si es que les causan gracia, lo cual esperamos ( si no lo hacen, avísenos con un review por favor ).

Ésta es una mezcla cómica de varios personajes famosos del anime y otras series, por lo tanto, es para todos los gustos. Aunque hay dos de nuestra propia loca invención: Miguel y Nola ( basados en nuestros hermanos menores de trece años ).

Este es nuestro primer fic, así que por favor dejen muchos reviews para saber como vamos ( sean buenos o malos, no hay problema...).

Y arranca el primer capítulo...

Nota: Agradecemos profundamente a Carmen Landàburu por su excelente idea del elevador. ¡Gracias Carmen!

CAPÌTULO 1: UN ELEVADOR HACIA KAIBA

Era un día como cualquier otro en ciudad Dominó: duelos aquí y allá en cada esquina, psicópatas en potencia caminando por las calles y en importantes corporaciones; como Kaiba Corp., donde un Mokuba hiperactivo acababa de comer veinte cajas de dulces marca acme.

**En el elevador de Kaiba Corp...**

- ¡Qué divertido! Ya llegué al primer piso... ahora... ¡Hacia Arriba!

En ese momento, dos personas entraron apresuradamente en el elevador. Se trataba de dos jóvenes: un muchacho de 25 años vestido como vendedor de puerta en puerta ( con todo y maletín ); y una muchacha de la misma edad, pero vestida como darketa ( con exceso de delineador y una mirada asesina ).

– ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Mokuba con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡A la oficina de Kaiba!... – exclamaron ambos extrañándose por la respuesta del otro.

– Ok... está en el último piso, no deberíamos tardarnos más de veinte minutos... pero para que sea más divertido...

En ese momento, la mano de Mokuba se deslizó por la pared del elevador, presionando "accidentalmente" todos los botones.

– Uupps… cerrando puerta… subiendo- entonó al par de la voz que surgía de la bocina del elevador.

**Primera hora:**

Mokuba saludaba a todos los que aparecían cada vez que la puerta se abría. Mientras, los dos jóvenes ( cada uno acomodado en su esquina ) se observaban con desconfianza, cada uno intentando adivinar las razones del otro.

- _Apoco tiene tanta paciencia como para soportar esto... debe estar planeando algo... Yo, el gran Miguel, lo averiguaré._

- _Parece ser un vendedor... ¿tendrá donas?... hace rato que tengo hambre. Aunque... por otro lado... se me hace muy sospechoso. Será mejor que lo vigile hasta que yo, Nola, averigüe el por qué está aquí._

– _¿Dónde pondré este moco que ya me hartó?... Supongo que nadie lo notará en uno de los botones.- _pensó Mokuba picándose la nariz.- cerrando puerta… subiendo…

**Segunda hora:**

Mokuba seguía indagando en el tema del moco.

– _Cinco mil novecientos noventa y ocho, Cinco mil novecientos noventa y nueve... ¡Seis mil!... ¡Sí! Ya superé mi récord de mocos pegados en el techo, y eso que fue solo en una semana… _abriendo puerta.

Miguel por su parte encontraba todo cada vez más extraño.

- _Me pregunto por qué todos los que aparecen enfrente del elevador, en cuanto ven al niño, se van por otro lado. ¿Habrá escaleras?... _– voltea hacia arriba - _¿Esos son mocos?_

- _¿Pues cuántos pisos hay?_...- Nola se preguntó y enseguida observó a Miguel y a Mokuba - _¿Qué tanto le ven al techo?... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué asco!_

**Tercera hora:**

El coro se había agrandado, ahora todos decían…

- Cerrando puerta… subiendo… abriendo puerta… cerrando puerta… subiendo – si darse cuenta ya todos habían sucumbido ante los poderes del elevador.

**Cuarta hora:**

Al fin, Miguel se dignó a hablarle a Nola.

- ¿Trabajas aquí?

– No.

– Pues yo tampoco, pero en este momento estoy trabajando ¿sabes?

– ¡Que interesante!

– Sí, es muy curioso ¿verdad? Y, por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

- ¡Qué bien! Ya solo nos faltan veinte pisos- anunció Mokuba-... ¡Ah! Pero... ¿No les importaría regresarnos cinco? Es que quiero ir al baño.

- ¡No! – gritaron los dos aterrorizados.

– Pero en serio tengo que ir – comenzaba a saltar como un chapulín.

– En ese caso sí.- aceptó Miguel bastante confiado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Nola no comprendía.

- Un llamado es un llamado – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

– Aaaaaaaahh, sí, sí, hay que regresar- Nola comprendió el mensaje.

Regresaron rápidamente los cinco pisos, ya que en este caso Mokuba no se molestó en saludar. Cuando hubieron llegado a su destino, salió precipitado para cumplir con su deber con la naturaleza.

- ¡Es mi oportunidad! – exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono.

Los dos presionaron una y otra vez el último botón hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo y el elevador dijo… ¿bajando? Uppss, habían presionado el botón del primer piso.

- ... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos al pobre elevador destrabarse y volver a subir. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Miguel y Nola, se paró veinticinco pisos antes de su destino... Se abrió la puerta y Mokuba apareció detrás de ella.

- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por esperarme. Pero... ¿no les importaría que bajáramos hasta el primer piso? Es que acabo de pedir una pizza, y en lo que bajamos...

- ¡Noooooo!

Inmediatamente presionaron el botón de "cerrar puertas" y el del último piso... No dejaron de hacerlo hasta que se sintieron a salvo de tal amenaza, es decir, hasta que el elevador dijo: "cerrando puertas… subiendo."

Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y ante ellos se encontraba Seto Kaiba, sentado detrás de su escritorio. En ese momento, una idea les atravesó como rayo a los dos. Se voltearon a ver fijamente; ya sabían la verdadera razón por la que ambos se encontraban ahí.

De repente, el elevador se convirtió mágicamente en... ¿el viejo oeste?... Sonó una curiosa música ( de esas que aparecen en las películas vaqueras cuando el malo y el bueno se enfrentan; ya saben ¿no? ) y una mata rodante pasó entre ellos ( utilería por cortesía del Rancho "Mi Planeta" ). Ambos se observaron como retándose mutuamente.

Una milésima de segundo después, cuando los dos hubieron terminado de prepararse psicológicamente, tomaron impulso para empezar su crucial carrera hacia Kaiba ( quien se asombró al ver que habían evadido a Mokuba, su nuevo guarura secreto, que la había costado veinte cajas de dulces marca Acme el anterior había renunciado para ir a probar suerte en Hollywood ). Pero en eso... ¡Paz!... Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, gracias a que se habían estrellado contra la puerta del elevador; que se había cerrado de improviso.

Kaiba, enojado como siempre y con el dedo en un botón con el letrero:"cerrar puerta".

- _Ya les había dicho a esos del rancho "Mi Planeta" que no me interesa cultivar matas rodantes ni vender donas._

Pero eso no fue suficiente para desanimar a nuestros protagonistas... Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y ambos salieron corriendo **en cámara lenta **hacia él ( suena otra música rara, de la que ponen en las carreras ).

– Kkaaaaaaaaaiiiiiibbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

– Eeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss mmmmiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooo.

Un caracol apareció enfrente de ellos, al parecer les estaba ganando ( también por cortesía del rancho "Mi Planeta" ).

Kaiba, al ver tal escena, quiso levantarse para correr, pero no pudo gracias a la cámara lenta, así que mejor se echó hacia atrás con todo y asiento. Justo en ese momento, Miguel y Nola se impulsaron para saltar por encima del escritorio. Pero Miguel se resbaló con la baba que había dejado el caracol y salió volando hacia el lado contrario, directo al suelo. En cambio, Nola saltó, cayó sobre Kaiba y, una vez acabada la cámara lenta, gritó:

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es mío!- se paró y bailó hacia atrás como Michael Jackson. tomó a Kaiba por un brazo y ambos desaparecieron tras una nube de humo.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que tenía que haber utilizado una nube de humo!- se lamentó Miguel reincorporándose - ... ¡Un momento!... ¿Por qué no la utilicé en el elevador?

Sonó una campanilla y se abrió el elevador tras él; ahí se encontraba Mokuba con un repartidor de pizzas.

- ¿Bajan?

- ¡Salva la Pizza!

El pobre hombre arrojó la pizza a Miguel, quien la atrapó y desapareció con su nube de humo.

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado; y por favor dejen reviews. Por otro lado, si no leyeron la introducción, hágalo ( les conviene ); y si acaso no lo piensan hacer... entonces solo les diremos que para entender bien este fic, es necesario leer a su par : LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERBUENOS.

Entonces nos vemos, Bye.

Nota: Si no aparecen en este capítulo los personajes que buscaban, no se desesperen, ya vendrán.


	2. VEGETA VS MALFOYS

LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERMALOS

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ( a excepción de Miguel y Nola ) nos pertenecen.

CAPÌTULO 2:

Una mañana, en Cápsula Corp., el príncipe Saiyajín estaba, como de costumbre, entrenando... y para variar, en su cámara de gravedad.

- _¡Ya verás Kakaroto!... ¡Te venceré en el próximo torneo!... ¡O algún día!... ¡Lo juro por mi cámara de gravedad!... Al fin y al cabo, Bulma la puede arreglar._

- ¡Alerta! ¡Sobrecalentamiento!... ¡Alerta! ¡Sobrecalentamiento!

- ¡Cállate maldita máquina!

... ¡Pow! La "maldita máquina" explotó.

Tras unas cuantas quemadas y una densa nube de humo, Vegeta se irguió, tomó bastante aire en los pulmones y gritó...

- ¡¡¡MMMMUUUUUUUJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!!!

– ¡QUÈ QUIERES!- se escuchó la voz de Bulma desde el interior de la casa… edificio… o lo que sea.

- ¡TU ESTÚPIDA MÁQUINA SE DESCOMPUSO OTRA VEZ MUJER!

- ¡YA TE LO DIJE... NO SE DESCOMPONE, TÚ LO HACES!

- ¡SOLO VEN!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAYY! ¡YA VOY!

Bulma apareció solo en cuestión de unos segundos; a juzgar por sus gestos, estaba dispuesta a dejar sin padre a sus hijos si a Vegeta se le ocurría molestarla en sus días... total, luego lo reviviría.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

- ¡Arregla esta porquería, que tengo que entrenar!... ¡Y para esta tarde!

Bulma lo observó con esa mirada asesina que siempre le hacía retroceder, pero de inmediato la cambió por una burlona, que resultaba aún más amenazante.

- ... Una semana.

- ¿Qué?

– UN-A-SE-MA-NA... tardaré una semana para arreglara, o más bien rehacerla.

- ¡Pero tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Faltan solo 10 meses para el torneo!

- ¡¿Cosas que hacer?! ¡¿Qué crees que yo no hago nada o que?!

- ¡Bien que te la pasas en el gimnasio, viendo telenovelas o de compras!

El último comentario la hizo enfurecer aún más.

- ¡¿Ah si?!... ¡Pues para tu información dirijo una compañía multimillonaria, soy científica, inventora, ama de casa, cuido a dos hijos y MANTENGO A UN ESPOSO!

- ¡Aunque no lo creas yo también trabajo!

- ¡Ah perdón, no sabía que comer y vaciar el refrigerador era un trabajo... gracias por mantenerlo limpio!.. ¡Por favor, siéntate, debe de ser muy agotador! ¡¿No estás cansado?!

- ¡Pues si crees que no sirvo para nada tal vez debería irme!

- ¡Pues vete!

- ¡Ya me voy!

Vegeta, con paso firme, se dirigió a la calle, lanzando chispas de furia por todos lados, hasta que cayó en cuenta que podía volar... pero justo en el momento en que tomaba impulso, Trunks y Bra aparecieron al frente suyo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

- ¡¿Qué te importa?!

– Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh, ¿Mamà te volvió a correr?- se burló Bra.

- ¡NO! ¡Me voy yo!

– _Pues quién más._

- ¡No se te olvide que hoy tienes junta de padres de familia!- gritó Trunks a su padre, que ya se encontraba en el aire.

– ¡¿Y eso qué?!

– Nada... ya cumplí con avisarte... _¡Ahora sí me salvé de un buen oso!..._ ¡Que te vaya bien papá!

Vegeta salió disparado, como si el mismísimo demonio Bulma lo persiguiera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le das?- preguntó Trunks a su hermana al cabo de unos segundos.

- Medio día... ¿y tu?.

- Media hora.

- ¡¿Media hora?!... ¡¿Tan poco?!

- Eso es lo que falta para el almuerzo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh, cierto.

**25 minutos después...**

Vegeta había recorrido ya la ciudad, además de pasar por las montañas, mesetas, llanuras, desierto y unas pirámides muy peculiares que más bien le parecieron algo aburridas... Finalmente llegó a una extensa masa de agua que nosotros conocemos como el Océano Pacífico.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Visiblemente ya se había hartado de la travesía.

Después de unos momentos de meditación ( o intento de pensar ) decidió seguir a toda velocidad; no le importó lo amplio que pudiera ser el mar, al fin y al cabo ¿era un príncipe Saiyajin no?

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando hubo perdido completamente el sentido de la orientación, su reloj biológico prendió la alarma más importante del día, haciendo que el volador se parara en seco...

- Grrgrrhrgr... grrgrrhrgr.

- ¿Eeeehh?... ¿Qué demo...?... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué horas son?!... ¿Podrá ser? Creí que era más temprano.

- Grrgrrhrgr... grrgrrhrgr.

- ¡Si ya sé que es hora del almuerzo!... ¿Te podrías callar por un momento?

Como todos los días, su estómago le indicó la hora exacta del almuerzo.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?... ¡Maldita Mujer! ¡Ella sabía que esto pasaría!

- ¡¡¡GRRGRRHRGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

- ¡¡¡QUE YA TE OÌ!!!

- ... gr ...

- Veamos... estoy en medio de la nada, es hora del almuerzo, me la pasé entrenando toda la condenada mañana y tengo hambre... _Y también estoy cansado._

El principito pasó alrededor de cinco horas más viajando sin dirección; en un principio a toda velocidad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sin un solo rastro de tierra, fue desacelerando el paso debido al cansancio y al hambre... ( Moraleja: La geografía sí sirve para algo. ).

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Si ya he recorrido la Tierra entera antes! ¡Ni que fuera un planeta tan complicado!... ¡Un momento!... ¡Esa ola ya la había visto!... ¡Y esa nube con forma de tamal! Aunque no recuerdo los pingüinos. _Mmmmmmm..._ _pingüinos._

Para su sorpresa, los pingüinos no solo se veían deliciosos, sino que también lucían sus cuerpos al volar sobre la blanca nube que Vegeta había reconocido...

- ¡Ya sabía yo que mi padre me mentía cuando decía que los pingüinos no podían volar!

- De hecho no lo hacen...

- ¿Eeehhh? ¡Quién dijo eso?

- Yo, daaaaa.

Vegeta volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, al parecer su padre también le había engañado al decirle que los pingüinos no hablaban.

- ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Los pingüinos no hablan!- dijo la voz.

- Ay no, otra vez alucino a mi padre.

- ¡No me confundas con ese cabrón!... ¡Aquí estoy!

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí, en tu hombro izquierdo, el único lado al que no volteaste... ¡Soy el guapo, hermoso, galante, lujurioso, único, ganador del concurso "Los Cuernos más Largos", pero no afeminado diablo Vegeta!

Ante los ya muy cansados ojos de Vegeta, se presentó una versión miniatura de él, solo que vestido con un mameluco rojo, con cola, cuernos y un tenedor integrado.

- ¿Y tú que tipo de mosca eres? _¿A que sabrá?_- preguntó el saiyajín confundido.

- ¡Cómo que mosca! ¡Yo soy un diablo de primera clase, o al menos lo era hasta que a **ti** se te ocurrió volverte bueno! Ahora tengo que conformarme con premios mediocres como el de los cuernos más largos... espero que no sea por Bulma.

- Sonabas como mi padre.

- "Sonamos" chulis, porque de hecho yo soy tu, o siquiera la parte maligna.

- ¡¡¡HABLO COMO MI PADRE!!!- se alarmó Vegeta.

- Sí, sí ya... nada más vine para darte un recado departe de tu estómago... dice que te apresures o que va a provocarte chorro.

- ¡Y que quiere que haga!... ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy en medio de la nada?!

- Pues según yo estamos en el polo sur... ¿acaso no lo ves?

- ¿Ver qué? ¿Las nubes?

- Es hielo idiota.

La noticia fue un poco impactante para el saiyajín.

- ... _Buaaaa los pingüinos no vuelan._

¡Taz! A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, el demonio le propinó un buen zape.

- ¡No seas marica!

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!... ¡Ey! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pensé!

- Soy tu, ¿lo recuerdas?... Por cierto- empezó a voltear de un lado para otro, como si buscara algo en los alrededores- ¿dónde estará ese malo para nada?... Esto no es divertido sin él para humillarlo.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que estaba consolando denuevo al pobre cerebro de su complejo de inútil. Ahora salió con algo de unos pingüinos.

En su lado derecho apareció otra versión miniatura de él, solo que vestido con una túnica blanca, una aureola, alas y un saxofón, de esos que usan los cantantes de blues.

- ¿Y ora tu?... ¿Eres mi chef mágico o qué?- preguntó Vegeta esperanzado.

- ¡¿Chef?! ¡Ya quisiera!... Es tu "parte buena"- se burló el demonio-vegeta.

Como respuesta, el ángel-vegeta comenzó a cantar.

- Y a mucha honra tin tin tin... tu ángel, conciencia soy- enseguida tocó el saxofón- dru dru... dron dron drin drooooooooonn.

- ¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!- reclamó el demonio- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡La vez pasada traías un tambor, antes una flauta, y más atrás una lira! ¡Ya decídete!

- Está bien... me quedo con... ¡las maracas!

- ¿Maracas?- se contrarió Vegeta.

- Son bien monas... ¿no las has visto?... Con esas se puede bailar salsa.

- ¿Qué eso no se come?

- ¡¡¡Pérate tantito, que eres su parte buena, no puñalona!!!- exclamó el demonio-vegeta.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice, el de los cuernos!- respondió el ángel.

En ese momento, Vegeta perdió la paciencia.

- ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!

- Venimos a ayudarte a resolver tu problema- contestó vegeta-ángel.

- ¿Cuál problema?

- mmmmm... deja te prendo el switch- sugirió diablo-vegeta.

Rápidamente se introdujo en la oreja del Vegeta original, quién podía sentir claramente como su cerebro ( o al menos intento ) era pateado por el diablo.

- ¡¡¡Hey!!! ¿Qué haces?

- ¡¡¡Ya despierta, que no existen las huelgas eternas cerebro!!!- escuchó desde el interior de su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el diablo salió para dar un no muy bello espectáculo, sobretodo por la cerilla que había tenido la gentileza de recoger desde el oído del saiyajín.

- ¡Guiac! ¡¡¡En serio que necesito una ducha!!!... – hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Yo dije eso?

- Bueno ya- dijo el ángel- volviendo al tema... ¿qué podemos hacer con lo del almuerzo?

- Puessss... – entonaron Vegeta y el diablo al unísono.

- Los pingüinos no cuentan.

- Aaaaahh- dijeron con desilusión.

- En serio, necesitamos analizar nuestras opciones, encontrar resultados y llevarlos a cabo en acciones concretas, que mejoren nuestra calidad de vida.

- Lo que el ángel quiso decir es que necesitamos comer- explicó el demonio.

- Oh... _Pensé que estaba dando un discurso político..._- una idea cruzó por el cerebro del saiyajín-_ por cierto, no sonó tan mal... podría volverme candidato y..._

- Nos das asco- entonaron ambos minivegetas.

-…

- ¡Bueno ya, decídete! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó el ángel a Vegeta.

- ...mmmm... podría... tal vez... a lo mejor... ¿regresar con Bulma?

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- la idea no fue del agrado del diablo- ¡¡¡¿Y pedirle perdón?!!! ¡¡¡¿Estás loco o qué?!!!

- Además, toma en cuenta que no es nada bueno para tu salud- agregó vegeta-ángel.

- También podría... ir a un restaurante.

- Nos parece bien- acordaron los minivegetas.

- Pero no traigo dinero.

Esto último hizo a los otros caer al estilo anime.

- Aunque tal vez... mmm...- continuó Vegeta.

- ¡¡¡OH NO!!! ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO!!!-exclamó el diablo.

- ¡¡¡OH SI!!! ¡¡¡AHÍ LA LLEVAS!!! ¡¡¡SIGUELE!!! ¡¡¡SIGUELE!!!- le animó el ángel.

- Podría...

- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!

- ¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡SI!!!

- Ir a...

- ¡¡¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!!!- cantó vegeta-diablo desesperado.

- ... Casa de Kakaroto.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!

- ¡Al fin lo dijo!- se alegró vegeta-ángel.

- Pero... eso iría contra mi código antikakarotesco.

- Si.. pero una emergencia es una emergencia- apuntó el ángel.

- Preferiría morir- se lamentó el diablo.

Ante la indecisión del Vegeta Mayor, su versión buena tuvo que recurrir a su arma más poderosa: suplicar imitando a un tierno cachorro ( Nota: no nos hacemos responsables de la imaginación de cada quien con respecto a la cara de Vegeta en forma perruna y tierna ).

- Dí que si... ¿Siii?

- ...

- ¡¡¡Que no, que no y que no!!!- se resistía el del mameluco rojo.

- ¿Quieres pelea cuernudo?

- ¡¡¡Hey, esa es MI frase!!!

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar; después de unas cuantas patadas, mordidas y puñetazos, el más grande ( pero no sabio ) del grupo Vegi tuvo que intervenir, lo que terminó por agrandar aún más la situación, y por lo tanto, culminar con una masacre total; que rápidamente fue interrumpida por…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHHEEEEYYYY!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿PODRÍAN PONERSE DEACUERDO DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!!!! ¡¡¡¡Aquí el más importante SOY YO, EL ESTÓMAGO!!!!

Lo último hizo a los luchadores parar en seco; era raro escuchar al estómago hablar, pero lo siguiente fue aún más extraño.

- No es cierto, somos nosotros- reclamaron los músculos.

- ¡¡¡USTEDES CÁLLENSE!!!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ...

Ante las veraces palabras departe de su estómago, el trío dinámico no tuvo otra opción que la de prestar atención.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos... ¡no me importa si hay que ir a la casa de hasta el mismísimo Mr. Satán; lo único que me interesa es comer!

- Cierto- acordaron ambas versiones de Vegeta.

- Entonces... ¡El estómago ha hablado!- anunció el saiyajín- ... ¡Un momento!... Estoy en medio del océano, con hambre, y haciéndole caso a un cuernudo, un amanerado y a una voz que dice ser mi estómago; aunque esta no sería la primera vez del estómago; pero aún así hay algo que no me agrada... Pero bueno, la decisión está hecha, así que...

Vegeta ( junto con sus miniaturas ) tomó lo último que le quedaba de sus fuerzas para agarrar impulso, sin embargo, algo estaba mal... su cuerpo... no se movía.

- ¡¡¡Pero qué…!!!

- ¡¡Qué sucede!!- gritaron sus acompañantes.

De todo su cuerpo ( a excepción de la cabeza ) surgió una voz maligna, llena de rencor y de ira.

- Aaaahhh, con que no somos importantes eehh.

- ¡¡¡Qué les pasa!!! ¡¡¡¡MUÉVANSE!!!!- ordenó a sus músculos.

- ¡No, no, estamos en huelga!

Poco a poco el cuerpo del Saiyajín se fue agotando y cayendo al inmenso mar congelado, mientras que Vegeta hacía nulos esfuerzos por mantener el vuelo y contentarse con el Sindicato de las Proteínas ( nombre que se pusieron los músculos ).

- ¡¡¡NO SEAN IMBÉCILES, SI ME AHOGO USTEDES TAMBIÉN MORIRÁN!!!

- ¡Somos músculos, no pulmones!

- ¡¡¡DA IGUAL!!!

- Mejor date por vencido- le sugirió del diablo- si de por sí no se puede razonar con tu cerebro, ¿qué esperas de los músculos?

Para este momento, el cuerpo del principito ya estaba sumergiéndose en el agua, lo que puso nerviosa a su versión buena.

- Eeeemm, eesste... pos ahí nos vemos en el cielo manito; ahorita tengo que ir a clases de ballet acuático.

- Y yo de natación con una diablita buenísima- dijo diablo-vegeta.

- ¡¡¡¿Piensan dejarme aquí?!!!

- Bueno... ¡ahí nos vidrios y nos cuentas qué pasión!

¡Plaf! Ambos desaparecieron, dejando Vegeta solo, en medio del océano y únicamente con la cabeza a flote.

- ¡¡¡HEY ESPEREN!!!

- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente sin tus amiguitos verdad? Muajajajajajajaja- se burlaron los músculos.

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡Déjenme moverme!!!

Para su desgracia, estaba perdiendo la batalla; y para colmo, contra él mismo... Bulma siempre se lo había advertido, pero nunca lo consideró literalmente... Claramente sintió que se sumergía cada vez más en el agua helada... Empezó a perder las esperanzas, cuando de repente... ¡Booommm!

- Cof cof, ¡Voy a terminar muerta con tanto humo!

De la nada apareció una nube de humo, que al disiparse dejó ver a una muchacha joven, vestida como darketa, flotando en el aire, que al parecer tenía algunos problemas.

- ¿En dónde estoy?... Hace frío... ¡Hay no! Me volví a equivocar de lugar... Si el sindicato se entera me van a convertir en fresa. ¡¡¡NOOO!!!... Tengo que llevar a alguien de este mundo si quiero mantener mi dignidad.

Contrario a lo que normalmente haría, Vegeta no tuvo otra opción mas que la de solicitar ayuda.

- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! Glu glu ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!

- ¿Eeeehh?... Ah hola, mi nombre es Nola… ¿Y tú quién eres?- se asombró la muchacha.

- ¡¡¡Solo sácame de aquí!!!

- ¿Cómo se que no eres un súperbueno?

- ¡¡¿Un súperqué?!!

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con curiosidad ante la cabeza casi completamente hundida del saiyajín.

- ¡Vegeta!

- ... Espera un momento Vendela...

La eficiente chica sacó de la nada un cuaderno, el cuál ojeó con interés.

- Vendela... Vendela... ¡Ah no! Es Ve-ge-ta mmmmm... Aquí estás... solías ser malo, pero te volviste bueno... Aún así tal vez me puedas servir.

- ¡¡¡¡GLUUUUU GLUUUU!!!!- ya se había sumergido totalmente.

Nola, al ver que su única salvación estaba a punto de convertirse en el nuevo Leonardo Di Caprio, pero sin Titanic, introdujo su mano en el agua, para luego sacar al Saiyajín, sujetándolo por los pelos.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego?... Yo soy Morfeo, de Matrix, y tú eres Neo; así que te doy a escoger entre dos pastillas; la roja o la azul... Si eliges la roja... te llevaré al país de las Maravillas... pero si escoges la azul, te mueres... ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

- Para empezar- escupió un poco de agua-... ¿Quién demonios es Morfeo?... Y mi nombre es Vegeta, no Nemo... ¿Y yo para qué quiero ir al país de las maravillas?

- ¡¡¡SOLO ESCOGE UNA PASTILLA!!!

- ¿Y me la das?... Tengo hambre.

- ...

- Bueno ya... escojo la que me saque de este lugar.

- Ah bueno- inmediatamente lo soltó, para luego empezar a bailar al estilo Michael Jackson- ¡¡¡OH SI!!! ¡¡¡OH YEAH!!! ¡¡¡Ya la hice!!! ¡¡¡Ya la hice!!!

- ¡¡¡GLUUUUU GLUUUUU!!!

- ¿Ehhh?- se quedó pensativa por un momento- Por cierto... ¿dónde están esos dos?... mmmm, se me hace que se quedaron en el túnel.

Rápidamente sacó una especie de polvo, que tras arrojarlo al aire, hizo aparecer a dos tipos ( uno adulto y otro adolescente ) vestidos con túnicas negras, que a juzgar por sus gestos, estaban a punto de vomitar.

- Cof cof... maldito humo... ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- se quejó uno.

- ¡Si! A mi padre ya le estaba dando claustrofobia.

- ... ¡Cállate Draco!

- Lo siento pero es que se me olvidó que venían ustedes- se disculpó Nola- Por cierto, siento que se me olvida algo... ¿Si saben cómo no? Cuando sientes que algo falta, pero no sabes qué.

Mientras, en el agua solo sonó un…

- ... glu...

- ¡¡¡Ya sé!!!... No, no es eso... A ver... ¿Me puse desodorante hoy?

- ¡Mira padre! ¡Ahí hay un esquimal muy feo!... Creo que se está ahogando- apuntó Draco.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VEGETA!!!!!!!

Como un rayo, Nola sacó al Sayajín ( que ahora parecía pitufo ) del agua... Afortunadamente, todavía podía respirar, aún con todo e hipotermia.

- ¿Ya ves? ¿Por qué no avisas?

- Daaaaaaa- se burló el adolescente.

- Sabía que los esquimales eran brutos, pero no tanto como para no saber nadar- dijo Lucius en su tono altanero de siempre.

- ¡¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE!!!- un insulto fue más que suficiente para hacer que Vegeta recobrara el conocimiento.

- Calma, calma- intentó tranquilizarlo Nola.

- Dije que...- continuó Lucius.

- ¡Los esquimales son mensos!- completó Draco.

- ¡Yo no soy un esquimal!

- ¿Entonces qué eres?... ¿Un pingüino?- se burló del Malfoy mayor.

- _Mmmm pingui... _¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Soy un Saiyajín!!!

- ¿Y eso con qué se come? ¿Con queso?

- ¡Soy una raza superior tarado!

- ¿Alemán?

- ¡¡¡No!!!... ¿Y tu qué con esos pelos blancos? ¿Eres fantasma?... ¡¡¡Ya sé!!! ¡¡¡CÁSPER!!!

- ¡¡¡Hijo de la...!!!

- ¡Si bien mi padre es Cásper, entonces tu eres un enano de Blancanieves!- respondió Draco furioso, quien recibió el apoyo de su padre en el comentario.

- Ya tienes la estatura, solo te falta el gorro, sirve que te ayuda a disimular esa mata que llevas sobre la cabeza… ¿o acaso es cabello?

Ante estás palabras, todo el cuerpo de Vegeta, incluso los músculos, se unieron para una sola causa: exterminar a Cásper.

- ¡¡¡Hay te va!!!- exclamó en el segundo que preparaba una bola de energía, a lo que Lucius respondió sacando su varita.

- ¡¡¡Avada Keda...!!!

- ¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO, UN MOMENTO!!!- interrumpió Nola.

Ambos pararon en seco.

- ¡¡¡Bájenle a las hormonas!!! ¡¡¡Aquí nadie se puede matar!!! ¡Tengo un cupo de súpermalos que llenar ¿saben?! Y si se matan tengo que buscar a uno- volteó a ver a Vegeta-… y medio más.

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!

- Si vuelvo a ver que intentan hacerse algo no tendré más opción que castigarlos; y créanme, no les gustará.

- Ilumínanos- sugirió Lucius con tono retador.

- Veamos- señaló a Vegeta- a ti te mocho los pelos; y a ti Lucius Malfoy... los que le corte a él te los pegaré con cola loca.

- ¡Gulp!

- Jajajajajaja- rió el saiyajín- ¡Lucius Malfoy! ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?! ¡Va contigo Lucido!

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves viejo copa 36 C?!!!- gritó Draco.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Vegeta confundido ( no había entendido la ofensa ).

- ¿Y cómo sabes de esas cosas?- preguntó Lucius.

- ... Mi nombre es Draco.

- ¡¡¡Mira quién lo dice!!! ¡¡¡El dragón Barnie!!!

- ¡Barnie es un dinosaurio!- repuso el chico molesto.

- ¡¡¡Da lo mismo!!!

- Repito... ¿Tú cómo sabes de esas cosas?- dijo el padre contrariado- Te paso lo del brasier... ¡¿pero Barnie?!

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! ¡¡¡O PARAN O LES CUMPLO Y ME VUELVO PELUQUERA!!!- volvió a interrumpir Nola.

- Y tú niña- contestó Vegeta- ¿se puede saber cómo piensas cortarme los pelos?!

- Mmmmmm.

Todos en ese momento sintieron cómo eran comprimidos desde la parte media de su abdomen. En menos de un segundo sus estómagos comenzaron a vibrar, desencadenando a la más grande de las torturas: las cosquillas. Pasaron varios segundos con sus cuerpos retorciéndose en el aire y con su risa incontrolable que incluso les impedía respirar... ¨Poco a poco, los tres empezaran a creer que su final llegaba... Pero en eso... ¡Splash! Cayeron al agua al ser liberados.

- Jeje, me encanta hacer eso- dijo Nola, amenazante- Así que será mejor que se porten bien.

- Glu glu- sonó en el agua.

- Bueno ya... ¿nos vamos?

- Glu.

- ¡¡¡EN MARCHA!!! ¡¡¡DIRECTO A LA CONVENCIÓN DE LOS SÚPERMALOS!!!

Un remolino empezó a succionar al trío dinámico... cuando hubo acabado, Nola se introdujo también, para luego desaparecer tras una nube de humo acuática... Solo quedó una pregunta que había dejado Vegeta en el aire... ¿Qué demonios era la convención de los súpermalos?... Pero más importante aún... ¿Habrá comida ahí?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Y ese fue el segundo capítulo! Lamentamos la tardanza, pero es que ahora escribimos desde Irapuarto y Los Cabos simultáneamente. Aunque creemos que este capítulo valió la pena dedicarle tiempo jaja ( demasiado ) Pero bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado y les deseamos buena suerte a aquellos que entren a clases pronto. Nos vemos.


End file.
